


Back on That Bullshit

by Imtheaceupmyownsleeves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lotura - Freeform, Smut it up, lothot, lotor is a horny bastar man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtheaceupmyownsleeves/pseuds/Imtheaceupmyownsleeves
Summary: Lotor lives bitches and he is a thristy boy. Also Allura is hella thirsty. Gotta get that dick.





	Back on That Bullshit

Space is so quiet and lonely. It can drive someone made if they were stuck long enough. It felt like only a few varga but when he came to in reality is was deca-phebes how many he could never be sure. But he knew one thing that he was alive, not quite sure where yet but alive. Without a ship and a very fuzzy memory he didn’t know where the rift spit him out or even if he had left the rift. He drifted back to his state of unconsciousness lost in a replay of what happened.

“You are just like your father!” her angry words echoed over and over again in his head. It was maddening. More so than the quintessence that had caused the feelings. The words stung more than any battle scare he had received from being defiant to Zarkon. The thing that finally snapped him out of it was a faint mumbling of voices he didn’t recognized with the one that wounded him so. The light was so bright that he could see it with his eyes closed and could register the movements of the people around him. Part of him wanted to keep them closed but another part wanted to know where he was, who these people were talking with the princess and what was going on. Was he dead or still alive. He moved and everyone stopped talking and turned he could feel eyes burning into him. With a groan he reached for his head only for his arm to be stopped with a rough tug. They had him cuffed to the bed, before he could protest he felt the familiar hands of the princess on his rough skin.

“Lotor, can you hear me?” her voice was soft not like when they were fighting. There was something else, worry? He couldn’t quite place it but she was clearly not mad at him anymore. He let out a little grunt and slowly opened his eyes to see her looking at him. The same bright blue and violet eyes but with less sparkle like she had aged with worry, even if it wasn’t for him. 

“Princess can you uncuff me, or I may need to kink shame you dearest.” he let out a dry laugh at how horrible he sounded. She rolled her eyes but allowed his request. Which surprised him. If she didn’t trust him why would she let him go. Did she figure out the truth on her own about the colony that the few that were in the pods where doing so for the greater good of their people, or did she still believe Romelle that he was a murder. He sat up and looked around getting his barring, “Where are we this isn’t the Castle of Lions'.”

Allura frowns, clearly a lot has happened since they last saw each other, “When you jumped in and out of the rift it created so many holes in space that they were threatening the entire universe as we know. We made the call to overload the castles system and send it into the rift to close the hole. All we have left of it is a small crystal we are using to power Atlas,” she pauses briefly to settle herself before speaking again, “We are on earth in the Galaxy Garrison. They don’t trust you but I won’t let them do anything, I already did enough in my rage when we fought. You don’t need anymore you need rest.” she smooths his hair down. 

“Let’s get you to a more comfortable recovery spot,” She helped him up and to a room and into the bed, “If you need anything let me know ok.” she got up and left the room so he can do as he wished. But all he could do was sit and think and wonder. What had happened, was the war over or was it just begin again. She seemed overworked, he should try and help her relax. The door opens and Romelle walks in clearly very angry. He looks at her and then back to the wall in front of his bed. 

“You, you should be dead! You killed my family!” she screams, “How could you make her trust you so easily again, you were gone and yet she is all lovey dovey on you still.” she makes her way to the bed. He pushes a button next to it and a doctor and Allura come in. Seeing them Romelle backs up.

“Romelle I told you stay away from him, that still applies. Last time you nearly killed him in blind rage. That happened once and we will not have it happen again.” Allura has her taken out and looks at him apologetically.

“Thank you Allura,” he mumbled still very weak he could feel it he didn’t like it, “could you please stay for a while I would like to discuss things in now that it seems we both a bit more level headed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit now on a better platform than Wattpad because they are horrible at active warnings about people writing the dirty.


End file.
